In many contexts, it can be of interest to identify when an individual passed a particular location. For example, finish times in races are determined by when an individual crossed a finish line. Prior methods of determining finish times, such as by using manual timing devices (e.g., a stopwatch) or RFID technology, can suffer from disadvantages, including difficulty in scaling for large events or expense.